


asphyxia

by colorblindly (orphan_account)



Series: if i were a story, i would be a tragedy [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/colorblindly
Summary: saeran waits for someone to save him.(in the process of being rewritten)





	asphyxia

“Mum, please…”

“Shut up! You have no right to complain, without me you’d be dead!” She grabs the front of his shirt, words slightly slurred and eyes glassy from alcohol. He holds his breath, eyes brimming with tears.

“Is that what you want?” she asks, shaking him a little.

“N– no…”

“Stupid, useless child!” She drops him and spins angrily around. “Wipe those tears away and be quiet _for once._ I have to find your damn brother, you two are nothing but a burden.”

Saeran backs away from his mother quietly, leaning on the wall behind him. He is so hungry. So thirsty. He presses the heels of his palms against his eyes, trying to stop the tears. Where is Saeyoung?

Mum has been drinking again. Saeran is afraid, so afraid, but he can’t do anything. He’s too weak, too useless. He hates it.

He wishes he was like Saeyoung.

Saeyoung is so brave. He promised to get them out of there, to somewhere safe. Saeran trusts, him, of course, but will he be ever strong enough to leave with Saeyoung?

He curls up into a ball, trying to make himself invisible. Saeyoung will be back home soon.

(He is wrong.)

 

* * *

  

“You took my child! He’s my _son_!”

Saeran covers his ears, holding back a whimper.

“You… You bitch! You will pay for this!”

“Ma’am, if you could calm down… We don’t know where Saeyoung is…”

“You’re _lying_!” Her scream makes Saeran flinch, and he squeezes his eyes shut.

Saeyoung is gone. That’s the only thought in his head. His brother is somewhere and he doesn’t know where. Saeran grips his blanket, knuckles white. Saeyoung is gone –

She slams the door shut and walks over to Saeran. There’s a moment of silence when she looks at him, and Saeran hopes she would just leave him be. But then she rips the blanket from him, looking at him like he’s the reason for all of this.

“You,” she spits. “Saeran. Where’s your brother? I know you know where he is.”

Saeran shakes his head, trembling. She clenches her fists.

“It’s your fault! It’d have been better if you were gone instead of him. You’re useless! You’re good for nothing, you’re… You’re…” She stares at him with an angry expression, and Saeran wants to cry.

“Maybe– maybe he’ll come back?” he asks, voice barely above a whisper. The next thing he knows is a stinging pain on his cheek and his mum’s hand on his throat.

“He won’t come back,” she drawls. “He left us. Stupid kid.”

Saeran gasps for air. Please no, he begs in his head, please, let me go.

“I wish you were never born,” she mutters and then takes her hand away.

But for some reason Saeran still feels like he can’t breathe.

 

* * *

 

“He abandoned you, Saeran. “

“He didn’t! He will come back for me!” he cries, struggling to get away from the men that are holding him. He doesn’t know where he is, what is happening or why it is happening. The only thing he knows is that he wants away from here.

“We’re similar, in a way,” Rika starts, “we were both abandoned by our parents. By our loved ones… It’s alright to feel angry.” She comes closer. “It’s alright to want vengeance.”

Saeran can’t do anything when someone grabs his chin and forces him to swallow something, something blue, it burns his tongue and makes his throat hurt.

“I can’t… I can’t hate my own brother –” He starts coughing violently, not being able to talk. The tears are streaming down his face now, he can’t see, he can’t talk.  

“You must embrace the darkness,” Rika says softly. “You must be a devil in order to survive. There’s no other choice. And that’s not a bad thing.” She watches as Saeran tries to cough the elixir out, but they make him take more, until he has no choice but to swallow it.

“I’d rather– rather die–”

“You were weak. Poor child… But you don’t have to struggle anymore. You will only find happiness here.”

Saeran pants heavily, elixir dripping from the corner of his mouth. He wants the pain to go away, his head is throbbing, everything looks so hazy…

“You’re going to be strong. The strongest. And no one will ever hurt you again.” Rika’s voice sounds so sweet and soft, Saeran wants to cling to it – 

“Will they? Are you going to let them hurt you?”

 _No_. He doesn’t want to be hurt again. He wants to forget everything, his mother, Saeyoung… Saeyoung.

His own brother abandoned him. Saeyoung didn’t come back despite his promise.

Saeran is completely alone now, isn’t he? There’s no place for him, no place to call home. He’s hurt and he’s broken, and he’s alone.

Unless… Unless…

He looks up at Rika. Rika, who promised to be like a mother to him. Who promised to love him. She looks like an angel, Saeran realises. With golden hair and a sweet smile, she has to be an angel.

“No,” he says, voice hoarse. “Nobody will hurt me anymore.”

“Good.” Rika smiles. “Welcome to the paradise, Saeran.”

 

* * *

 

 

 **Unknown** _sent at 11:34_

    Hi!

    Finally, someone to talk to, thank god…

 

 **You** _sent at 11:36_

    Hey ya howdy doodle doo 

 

 **Unknown** _sent at 11:37_

    You...you’re quite square….

    No, never mind^^;;;

    You’re saying hi, right? Hi^^

    Interesting. Worth the wait…

    Hope I didn’t surprise you.

 

You smile as you type the answer. _Hope I didn’t surprise you_?

Oh, if he only knew – you have been waiting for him.

Waiting for a chance to save him.


End file.
